


Mark-14 "Gabrielle"

by PastaBucket



Category: Hardware - Fandom, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Androids, Crack, Dark Comedy, F/M, Humiliation, Sadism, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Joxer the android mechanic, turns Gabrielle into a hyper-slutty sexbot death machine with a penis drill.Written for the lulz.
Relationships: Gabrielle/Everyone
Kudos: 1





	Mark-14 "Gabrielle"

"It's hideous. Get rid of it.", Callisto commanded.

"Oh, but you haven't seen the best part yet.", Joxer continued. As if Joxer pushed a button, a large stainless steel drill flipped out from between Gabrielle's bare legs. The next moment it turned on in demonstration, whirring at lethal speed.

"Oh.", Callisto reconsidered. "I thought it was just one of your sex toys."

"Well, I left the backdoor orifice intact for that. The mechanical parts need to be lubed up from time to time, so she does require the occational refill."

"Are you seriously going steady with Gabrielle?"

"Oh, you misunderstand: Any semen will do. Why do you think I turned her into a seductive slut?"

"I am Gabrielle. Fuck me...", Gabrielle moaned seductively while caressing her tender breasts, while simultaneously giving a few demonstrative whirrs with her menacing drill.

"How much of her is still in there?"

"Oh, most of her. I just tampered with her hormonal system, turning her levels up to the point where she can't think about anything but sex."

"You've turned her into a complete monster. I like it.", Callisto grinned.

"I am Gabrielle. Make me your daddy...", Gabrielle moaned while trying to lick her own nipple.

"Okay, so coherent thinking isn't one of her strong suits.", Joxer apologized.

"I don't think it ever was.", Callisto said. "I say we take her for a test run - let the men get to know her one way or another. Then we turn her loose on Zena."


End file.
